


Snowed In

by princedavid



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princedavid/pseuds/princedavid
Summary: Christmas is a time for family to come together. The GOT7 boys were looking forward to a retreat alone so they could spend Christmas together. But what happens when a blizzard occurs and two boys get snowed in?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this fic is a little unorganized and sounds bad hehe. This is my first time writing something like this.

The Got7 boys have been working hard on be music to release. Since the Christmas is a few days away, they decide to rent a cabin and spend Christmas together, just the seven of them. Mark and Jackson were most excited so they decided to go to the cabin a few days early to decorate and get everything ready for the rest if the boys. 

 

*23rd of December* 

 

*Ice Cream Cake by Red Velvet starts playing* “Mark! I thought told you to put Blood, Sweat, & Tears! I swear I am never giving you the aux cord again.”, he exclaimed as he drove through the empty streets. “I'm sorry hehe, but this song is too catchy not to listen to on a road trip. Or are you gonna say it's not?” He looked at him with a cute smirk. “Fine, it's a good song haha”, turning up the volume all the way. The two boys started mimicking the dance routine, yelling out to the wind “I Scream, You Scream. Gimme that, Gimme That Ice Cream!” Jackson got way into the song, he ended up screaming from the top of his lungs, scaring Mark. 

 

They spent the whole car ride yelling out lyrics and laughing with each other as they reached their cabin. They parked and stated at their place. They spoke out in unison, “This place looks so dull!” They hurried inside because it was getting colder by the minute. “Do you want hot chocolate Jackson? I’ll put marshmallows in it, just how you like it!”, he asked while taking out his electric hot chocolate machine. “Yes please Mark!” Jackson sprang up in excitement as he smelled the chocolate linger throughout the living room. Mark set both cups on the coffee table and turned on the tv while motioning Jackson to sit next to him on the couch. They started watching ‘Naruto' as they silently sipped their hot chocolate happily. Finally, Jackson broke the silence, “ So? What do you wanna do today?!” “Oh! Oh! I know! Let's decorate the cabin with Christmas lights and ornaments!”, yelled out Mark almost spilling his drink. “Alright! Let's get started. I want to make it cute for the other members. I can't wait till they get here tomorrow.”, said Jackson standing up taking out lights from one of the bags they packed. With that the two boys got to work. They put up lights ,stockings with all the members names, and they put up the massive tree they chose as they drove to the cabin. Mark was the perfectionist on the placement of the ornaments. When Mark wasn't looking, Jackson went to the stockings and changed his spot with Jae Bums because it was next Marks stocking. “Jackson! Why is your stocking in the wrong place?”, he asked from inside the living room. Jackson started to giggle, “I don't know! Hehe Maybe we should just leave it like that, I think that'll be better.” “Okay whatever. Come on let's watch ‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas!’ while we wait for the others!”, as he jumped into the couch and turned on the tv. “Wait! You forgot to put up the mistletoe! It's not Christmas without mistletoe!”, Jackson said as he hanged it up by the fireplace. They finally sat down and started watching the movie. Mark was cradling Jackson in his arms like a baby and soon after they both feel asleep, not noticing the weather outside had turned horrible. A surprise blizzard was happening while the two boys slept in the comfort of each other's warmth, and the other members we're trying to contact them before connection was lost. 

 

*24th of December: Christmas Eve*

 

Jackson was the first to wake up but he didn't seem to notice his group members weren't in the cabin like they were supposed too. He went to the restroom and forgot about the world. Soon after Mark awoke but he wasn't as okay with the situation. He walked all over the cabin calling out for his members, but no one answered back. He was starting to get worried as he lifted his phone revealing the 20 missed calls from BamBam, and a bunch of texts from Jinyoung saying that they got stuck in the show and weren't gonna be at the cabin today. “Oh my God! JACKSON!”,screamed Mark whilst reading the text. Jackson came out of the restroom tiredly scratching his head he said, “Mark it's too early for a Christmas meltdown, what is it?” He sat down, but soon sprang up as Mark told him the news. “Oh my God! We're snowed in! We have no cell service! Our members aren't here! What are we gonna do?!” Jackson stated packing list over, frantically murmuring words Mark couldn't understand. “Jackson! Calm down!” Mark sat Jackson down and gave him some hot chocolate to calm his nerves. “Okay look, we are snowed in, but the snowing has stopped. I assure you that nothing bad will happen and that the rest of the members will get here by Christmas morning. Okay?”, Mark asked while hugging him for comfort. While sipping his hot chocolate and resting his head on his neck he said, “okay Mark, I believe you. They say there in each other's arms for what seemed like hours and finally they decided to play some games to fill the boredom they had. “Let's play hide n' seek! I'll house you seek!”, Jackson suggested as he went to hide, and before Mark could say no Jackson was already gone. “1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! Ready or not, here I come!”,said Mark getting up to check the house. He checked every room in the house but he couldn't find him. He then realized he forgot to check under his bed. As he snuck into his own room he carefully leaned down and pulled up the bed and says “Found You!” so loud it scared Jackson and he hit his head in the bed. They went back and forth playing until they grew tired and decided to drink a little and play some truth or dare. “I dare you to down a beer in ten seconds”, said Jackson holding out a beer for Mark to drink. As Mark was drinking the beer, Jackson was laughing and stomping on the floor because Mark was coughing while drinking. They spent the night talking about their feelings and their life. “Mark listen to me! You are such an inspiring person! I want you to speak up in the group. You're such a role model to me, I look up to you as my babe member and hyung. Thank you for teaching me so much and airways being there for me.”, he said as he sobbed into a pillow. “Oh Jackson! You are such great and funny person. I'm glad that you are one of my closest friends. I can't imagine having any other member than you to be snowed in with”, he whispered in Jackson's ear as he cradled him in his arms. He swayed back on forth until they both fell asleep beside the fireplace. 

 

*25th of December: Christmas Day* 

 

A cold breeze came through the burnt out fireplace waking up the sleeping boys. They woke up to a dark and empty room realizing it was Christmas. “Merry Christmas Jackson, it looks like the boys are still not here.”, he said as he traced the outline of Jackson's gave with his dinner with a gentle touch. Jackson caressed his hand enjoying every second of it. They sat up and looked at each other deep in their eyes just inches apart. They got goosebumps on their skin as they felt each other's warm breath. “Oh look what we're under? Mistletoe”, Mark whispered as Jackson began to move in for a kiss. They shut their eyes and we're anticipating the kiss with every second. Jackson was just about to press his lips on Marks when the cabin door swung open and both boys jumped up and were startled. The other got7 members barbed through the door. “Hey! Guys Merry Christmas!”, BamBam yelled as he walked in. The two boys were snapped back into reality. “Guys”, they said in unison, “Finally y'all are here! We missed you!” They looked at each other with a sad expression. “I got all the presents guys, let's open these up and then make a great Christmas dinner that we will all enjoy as a family.”,Jae Bum said as he set down the presents and sat on the couch. “Alright sounds like a plan!” All members gathered around and started to open their presents, laughing and thanking each other. At that moment Youngjae said, “So what did you both do all weekend?” As the members turned their head to the two boys, they yelled out in unison, “Nothing!” All the members could tell that they were housing something but they didn't seem to care. After that they began to laugh again and they spent their Christmas together as a happy family, eating a great dinner and the two boys didn't speak about their almost kiss again.


End file.
